Dodge
Dodge is a current member of the Other Railway on the Mainland. He and his brother Splatter are also members of Diesel 10's Gang. Personality Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although Percy fears them, they do not have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire, but are also prone to making a mess of things. Despite initially siding with Diesel 10, they seem reluctant to destroy a fellow engine, even a steam engine. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Dodge first appears arriving at a seemingly secret meeting of some diesels. Diesel 10 mentions the "next stage" of his plan, to which Dodge asks what they are going to do next. "Dishonor" Dodge pushes some trucks off the rails on purpose outside of Tidmouth Sheds, then reverses back to join the group of diesels that accompanied him. He comments how they could be stronger if they just capture more steam engines to have a better leverage over the Sodor locomotives. His brother gets confused about the word "leverage", so Dodge offers to explain later. When Dart says they have to leave, Dodge follows them off the island back to their railway. "World Order - Part 1" Dodge can be seen in the background sleeping in the sheds at the scrapyard. "World Order - Part 2" Dodge oils up to Diesel 10, informing him of Diesel's arrival. After that, he leaves to check up on the previously injured Jeremy. "Mysteries Begin" Dodge is gathered with Diesel 10 and the other diesels, preparing to invade Sodor. The following night, he and all the other diesels watch Sodor from the Vicarstown Bridge, waiting for their moment to strike. "For A Brighter Future" Dodge heads to Sodor with his fellow diesels, waiting at the Vicarstown Bridge. "The Fire In All Of Us" Dodge backs towards Molly as Splatter tries pulling her away from Rosie. Together, he and Splatter bring her back to Diesel 10. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Duck and some other steam engines are being chased by fellow diesels. Dodge waits in a siding, and as Stepney passes, Dodge shoots out and crashes him off the rails, watching as he's captured. Some time later, Dodge and a few more diesels arrive at a shunting yards in search o the remaining steam engines. When they think they have a lead, they all rush away. "Up In Arms" Dodge will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Reflections" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dodge has killed: * Molly (Caused) Death ;Killed By * Rosie (Indirectly Caused) * Diesel 10 (Caused) * Peter Travis Boomer Dodge is trapped on a flatbed, after Rosie derails him for trying to escape. During the standoff, Diesel 10 accidentally knocks Dodge and his flatbed over. When P.T. Boomer sets the explosive, Dodge is helpless as it detonates, killing him and another diesel. List Of Appearances Trivia * Dodge is the first member of Diesel 10's Gang to die in Season 2. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters